A Family Trip
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles surprises David and Daphne with a trip in a rented Winnebago. David isn't sure about seeing nature, but the trip brings back fond memories for his parents.
1. Chapter 1

Niles opened the door to his apartment. "Pack your bags, we're going away for the weekend!"

Both David and Daphne looked up when they heard his announcement. Niles loved the excitement on both their faces. He adored his wife and son more than he could ever say.

"Where are we going, Sweetheart?" Daphne asked, walking over to greet him. It was clear that David had been about to ask the same question, if his mother hadn't spoken first.

"I have rented…..a Winnebago. I thought the three of us could spend some quality time with Mother Nature."

Daphne moved closer, putting her arms around him. "A Winnebago, huh?" She gave him a mischievous look. "I haven't been in one of those in years."

Niles enjoyed her kiss for a long moment. "I know, my love, that's why I thought it would be a perfect vacation. With David starting school again in a few weeks, I decided we should spend some time making memories this summer before it's gone."

"Nature?" David asked. "Why couldn't we go to Disney World, or at least to a water park? I don't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do!"

"Oh, David, don't be such a pessimist. I know we all love our gadgets and such, but sometimes it's nice to stop and see the world around us."

"Well, OK, I'll go, if I have to. Even if there's no Wi-Fi, I can always read a book. Or listen to my iPod."

For a second, Niles had a flashback. When they were children, he and Frasier had reacted similarly whenever their parents took them on a vacation. Now, as an adult, he wished he could have those days back. He thought about telling David this, but decided against it. David was almost a teenager, which meant he was biologically incapable of listening to a father's advice, no matter how well-meaning.

Daphne could see on her husband's face that he was thinking back. "Now, David, your father's gone to an awful lot of trouble to surprise us with this trip. I know it isn't exactly what you wanted, but I think the least you can do is appreciate what your father's trying to do."

"Thank you," Niles whispered. "I thought about making this a romantic getaway for the two of us, but then I thought about how quickly David's growing up. I don't want to miss these chances with him."

"I know," Daphne whispered back, kissing him. Though Niles' work took him away often, he always did his best to remember that his family was his first priority. It was one more reason to love him, although she could think of dozens of reasons without help.

Much to David's dismay, his family woke very early the next morning to start packing the Winnebago for their trip. Daphne had made sandwiches, and bought snacks and such. "That should be enough for the weekend," she said, loading it into the camper.

"Why can't we eat in a restaurant?" David asked.

"Because, son, we're going to be enjoying nature. Once you go outside the city, there's a lot of areas where it's nothing but trees and grass. It'll be just us and the animals."

David gave his father a look that clearly said, "Kill me now."

"Oh, don't be so negative," Daphne said. "A little time with your parents won't kill you."

All David did was shrug and sigh, before getting into one of the back seats of the Winnebago.

Niles and Daphne took seats near the front. Looking at Daphne, he couldn't help but think back. "Fasten your seatbelt, Daphne."

Daphne grinned, knowing what he was thinking. "Fasten yours, Niles."

From his seat, David heard the exchange and saw the looks his parents gave each other. He could only roll his eyes before returning to the novel he'd been reading.

Niles and Daphne were in a world of their own as they drove off. Though they knew David was with them, it was almost as if they were reliving their escape from Daphne's almost-wedding. Soon they had left Seattle, and were on a road that had virtually no traffic. Niles saw a turn which led to a small dirt road lined with trees. It was perfect, exactly what he'd pictured. He drove a bit farther, and it was almost hard to believe they were still in Washington state. "Here we are," he announced, as he put the camper into park.

"Dad, we're in the middle of nowhere!" David exclaimed when he looked out the window.

"I know, just like I said we would be. This'll be fun, you'll see," Niles said.

"Niles, this place looks lovely," Daphne said as she stood and looked out the door. Not only were their surroundings almost like a postcard, but she was with Niles. As long as he was there, Daphne would gladly travel anywhere.

Niles walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "My love, I want this to be a family trip, but it's also important for us to spend time together. There's no one in the world I'd rather be here with."

David groaned, watching the scene before him. "Are you guys gonna look at each other like that the whole time?" If that was going to be the case, it would be a very long weekend indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne sighed, reaching out for Niles' hand. They sat on two folding chairs just outside their camper. David was inside playing a game on one of the electronic gadgets he'd insisted on bringing. "This is lovely."

"Yes," Niles agreed. "And do you know what this reminds me of?" When Daphne didn't answer for a moment, Niles grinned. "Standing with you on the balcony, the first time you kissed me."

Immediately, Daphne remembered the moment. "I just wanted you to bloody shut up. I figured that was the best way to do it."

"Well, it worked. I was having a hard time remembering to breathe, much less speak."

"But I'm so sorry for what happened after. When I left you standing there. The next day, all I could think about was how hurt you looked when I walked away."

Niles gave a dismissive wave. "That's ancient history. You have nothing to feel bad about."

Though Daphne knew he would say that, it felt good to hear it. "When I think about when I first met your brother, I can hardly believe we're here now. I was silly and strange, and I know Frasier didn't like me at all." She laughed, remembering her first conversation with her future brother-in-law.

"You were an acquired taste," Niles said. "Much like certain wines."

Daphne blushed. "I'm so glad you did this. Being in a Winnebago brings back so many memories."

Niles ran his thumb over her hand. "For me, too, my love." He leaned over, barely reaching her lips. The kiss was awkward, but sweet all the same.

For a moment, they were both quiet, each lost in their memories. But the silence was suddenly broken by the sound of the screen door opening, and David unexpectedly coming outside.

"My goodness, what's brought this on?" Daphne asked in astonishment.

David shrugged. "I got bored. Playing video games is no fun if there's no way to play with my friends. There's no way I can get online out _here_."

"Didn't you bring a book? Or more like ten?" Niles asked, once again remembering himself at that age.

"Yeah, but I'm tired of reading," David said. He sat on the steps outside the camper, looking hopeless.

"I know you don't want to be here," Daphne said. "But your father and I are having a marvelous time, so don't go ruining it." She gave David a look, one that made it clear she wasn't kidding.

David sighed. Not only was he stuck out here, miles from any sort of civilization, but he had to pretend like it wasn't the stupidest vacation ever. He stared at the ground for several moments. Then he looked up, seeing that his parents were, once again, lost in their own world. "Why do you guys do that?"

"Do what?" Niles asked, having all but forgotten David's presence.

"Ever since we got here, you two have been giving each other these weird looks and smiling all the time. Now I see why Grandpa watches sports so much when we're over."

Daphne laughed. "Well, your father and I love each other very much, as you know. You've heard all about how your father saw me standing with a load of your brother's laundry."

"Yeah, like a million times," David said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you haven't heard the whole story," Niles said. "For years, I kept my feelings a secret. Your mom saw me as a friend, nothing more. But I was OK with that, because even that was better than outright rejection. But then your mother met someone."

Daphne nodded. She sometimes wondered what would've happened if she hadn't met Donny Douglas. She and Niles might never have gotten together at all. But those details were more than David needed to know right now. "Yes, I began dating someone, and…..he proposed to me."

"You were engaged to someone before Dad?!" Suddenly, David was interested in the story. A part of him thought his parents were making this up, but he was too surprised to ask.

"Yes," Daphne said. "He proposed right in front of your father and your uncle. Your father was heartbroken, although I didn't know it at the time."

Niles squeezed Daphne's hand, silently letting her know the past was forgiven.

"Dad, what did you do?" David asked.

"At first, not that much. I tried to forget about your mother. I had missed my chance. But, the next thing I knew, she was about to get married. I knew I was still in love with her. I couldn't deny my feelings, no matter how I tried."

David could almost picture the scene. He felt bad for his dad. He could hardly imagine loving a woman so much, and then losing her to someone else.

Niles continued with the story. "I made a last, desperate plea the night before the wedding. I wasn't sure it worked, until the next day. Your mother ran away from her wedding. She chose me. I'm grateful every day."

Daphne got up from her chair, walking over to where Niles sat. She pulled him up, too. "I can't believe I ever thought of marrying anyone but you," she whispered.

The sight of his parents holding each other close wasn't pleasant, but now David understood. They had both almost missed out.

Niles kissed her passionately. He was always grateful for Daphne and David, but reminiscing about all they'd been through made him feel it even more deeply. "When you came into the Winnebago and asked me for a date, it was a miracle, just when I'd given up on miracles."

Suddenly, something clicked in David's brain. "Wait, you guys were in a Winnebago? You mean like this one?" He pointed behind him.

Niles and Daphne nodded, both nearly laughing. "Dad had bought one. I was hiding out there because I couldn't bear to watch your mother marry another man. And then, there she was, telling me she changed her mind. I didn't know what to do, except to drive. We left immediately. I didn't know how we were going to do it, but I was sure of one thing: I was never going to let her go again."

David was quiet for a moment, thinking about the story he'd just heard. It was like something out of a movie, but now he felt certain it was true. If it hadn't been for his mother's decision that day, he might not be here. That was why his father wanted to take that trip, to remember that day. It all made sense. Before he'd even thought of what he was doing, he was on his feet, walking toward his parents. "Thanks for telling me all that. I get it now. I love you guys." He awkwardly hugged them.

"Our story worked out in the end. Maybe not how we'd have planned it, but we ended up where we were supposed to be," Niles said. "And now we've got you. I couldn't be more thankful."

Daphne wanted to say something, to echo Niles' words, but she found she was far too emotional. It didn't matter anyway. As she hugged them, she could tell, her husband and son knew exactly how she felt.

 **The End**


End file.
